


Loyalty

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad King Ryan, Medieval AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To prove your loyalty to the King, you must show you are prepared to do anything in his name... or suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the dialogue between Jack and Ryan in Let's Play Minecraft: Actual Petting Zoo. Warnings for violence and such. Although I have written a lot of fanfiction in my time, this is the first time I've written RPF or a proper AU, so I apologise for any and all out-of-characterness.

The small family huddled, shivering and chained, in the middle of the stone chamber. Rich tapestries adorned the walls, depictions of battle that were as beautiful as they were terrifying. Torches were ensconced in the walls, casting a flickering light through the room and throwing much of it into shadow, the vaulted ceiling disappearing into darkness. The family's eyes were locked not on the soaring, imposing black marble throne sitting on an elevated platform before them, but rather to the man sitting on it - for however intimidating their surroundings were, it was nothing compared to the fear they had of the Mad King.

He gave them a lazy smile as the oaken doors of the room swung open. Despite themselves, the chained trio craned their heads to look. Their hearts sank even lower as five men, each wearing a different assortment of light armour and the same grim expression, filed into the room and spread out into a neat line behind them. The mother sobbed, clutching her son to her chest as best she could with her hands shackled, and buried her head in the crook of her husband's neck. The King cast her an annoyed look before addressing the assembled men.

"Glad you could join me today, gentlemen." The King's voice boomed, making the small family flinch at the sudden sound.

The men bowed with a muttered, "My liege." 

"I'm sure you're all aware of the reason you are here," the Mad King continued, stepping lightly away from the throne. He drummed his fingers on the hilt of the diamond sword hanging from his waist as he descended the stairs. "You've been training for years now, honing your weaponcraft to become the best fighters this land has to offer. But skill has no meaning if it does not have purpose. To fight, you must have a cause, and to have unwavering faith in that cause, no matter what you have to do to serve it. Your cause now is to serve your King, and to trust that the choices that I make are in the best interests of the kingdom and yourselves.

"Michael, you have been the first to prove yourself worthy." The man in question dipped his head respectfully, his bearskin hood gazing forward with a frozen snarl. 

"Now, it is time for another of you to prove your dedication and worthiness, and take the final step to becoming a member of the King's Guard." He paused, revelling in their anticipation. His eyes rested on the man with the ginger beard. "Jack. Step forward." The room itself seemed to hold its breath as he complied, coming to a standstill before the chained prisoners. His mouth was set in a thin line, his teeth clenched together, already knowing what he would have to do.

Ryan grinned wolfishly.

"Kill them."

The woman let out a cry, attempting to drag her son behind her in a futile effort to keep him safe from harm. The father fought against his chains, struggling to find enough length to be able to stand up. When he managed it, he stood straight and proud, even though he barely came up to the swordsman's nose. He stared Jack defiantly in the face, arms spread as much as he could. Jack slowly unsheathed his sword, the ringing steel echoing hollowly in the vast room. He tried to communicate to the man that he was sorry using only his eyes - to verbalise the apology would only invite Ryan's wrath - and stabbed him in the chest. With barely a groan, the man slumped, blood surging from the wound as Jack withdrew his sword. The man collapsed, chains rattling and yanking his surviving family members forward as he fell. The woman started screaming, gut-wrenching sobs that tore at Jack's heart. He dispatched her quickly, unable to stand her sounds of anguish. Her body draped itself limply over her husband, their blood slowly mingling on the floor. Their child sat quivering behind them, not making a sound as tears streamed from his eyes.

Jack hesitated.

The Mad King's lips quirked upwards. "You should have killed the kid first."

Mouth set in a thin line, Jack lifted the bloodied sword, trying to concentrate as the King circled around to stand behind him.

"Do it Jack," Ryan whispered gleefully over Jack's shoulder, grinning as he saw the sweat beading on the back of the younger man's neck, knuckles whitening as he readjusted his grip on his sword. Jack cast a desperate glance back at his four friends, but they all evaded his gaze.

"Strike him down," the King urged him relentlessly. With a shuddering sigh, Jack raised his arms over his shoulders, preparing himself to decapitate the boy with one blow. If he had to do it, it was going to be as quick and painless a death as possible.

The sword was in optimal position to strike, but he didn't swing. Jack stood over the child, panting and shaking as if he'd just sprinted a mile, his blade drawing ragged circles in the air. The boy didn't move, just stared up a Jack with fear-filled eyes. Ryan stepped closer, mouth next to Jack's ear, and murmured, "Complete your training. Prove your loyalty to the crown. Show me you'll do anything for your King."

Even though he knew what the consequences would be, Jack was finding it impossible to go through with his task. It was one thing killing adults, but a child? Hadn't the boy suffered enough, losing his parents this way?

...Wouldn't it be kinder, at this point, to end his suffering?

Jack stood locked in position for a few more seconds before he slumped, sword arm dropping limply to his side. Despite all the things within him, screaming at him to finish the job, the part that told him this was wrong was louder. "Forgive me, my liege. I... I can't do it." He heard the King sigh and step away, and he closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next.

Ryan snapped his fingers and one of the others - Jack didn't want to know who - stepped around him, sword already rasping from its sheath. There was a soft whoosh, and Jack flinched at the wet smack and fleshy thud that followed. Whichever of his friends had just murdered the boy walked back to rejoin the line behind him.

A hand descended on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Jack's head drooped even further. "I gave you every opportunity," Ryan told him, sounding truly remorseful. If Jack didn't know that the King had none, he would have thought the statement to be full of sincerity. "You're weak, Jack." The words were accentuated with another shoulder squeeze. "You couldn't finish it. I had to have Michael do it for you." Jack's breath hitched slightly, tears streaking down his cheeks and disappearing into his beard. "And if I can't trust you to do this one simple thing, I really don't think I can trust you at all."

With a whisper of steel, Ryan drew his sword and drove it through Jack's back, punching through the weak spot in his armour like a piece of paper. Jack let out a little gasp, his body falling against the King and forcing the blade further into his lower abdomen as he dropped his own weapon. Ryan pulled his sword free and turned Jack around to face him before letting the bearded man fall to his knees. He looked past the King at his friends with pleading eyes, but though they didn't look at all happy with the situation, it was clear that they wouldn't help him.

"I'm sorry, my liege." Jack coughed, blood starting to pool in his mouth.

"I know." Ryan smiled softly, and with more compassion than Jack had ever seen the King display in his life, thrust his sword forward and stabbed him in the heart.

Jack's body crumpled, arm bouncing lightly off the head of the boy he had been unable to kill. Ryan gazed at the corpse for a moment, then neatly stepped over it and made his way back up to his throne. He wiped his sword on his already red cloak before taking a seat, propping the blade up on his knees.

The four remaining men maintained rank, looking up at him expectantly. He waved his hand vaguely at the bodies. "Go find someone to clean this up. I don't want them to leave stains on the floor."


End file.
